Alternate Story: Pokemon Advanced
by IronChainDragon
Summary: A slightly better (In my opinion) version of the anime starting from Advanced Generation. On her way to the Lab, May finds an injured Ninetales. She tags along with the group on their journey. However, this Ninetales has a secret.
1. Enter Ninetales

Dai: Still own nothing, not gonna change.

Verity: No matter how much you do this, you're hopeless.

211221212

She did it. She lost her pursuers. Gasping, the cream colored fox turned. They were definitely gone. Too exhausted to search for Oran Berries, the Pokemon dragged herself under a bush and passed out.

She was woken by the sound of a bike. A girl was going past. The fox crawled out of the bush. Normally she only used telepathy with those she knew, but this was an emergency.

_'Please... Help me...'_

The bike stopped. The girl got off the bike and looked down at the Pokemon who lay at her feet.

"A Pokemon...?"

_'Help me... Please...'_

"You're a Ninetales, right? And you're using telepathy?"

_'You know a lot about_ _Pokemon_?'

"My father is the Gym Leader in Petalburg," The girl explained as she tended to Ninetales' wounds. "And I'm going on my journey today. Of course, just between you and me, I'm not the biggest fan of Pokemon."

_'Then why are you going on a journey? And why are you helping me?'_

"I'm traveling so I can see new places, and I helped you because you were in trouble."

The girl packed up her supplies. "There you go."

_'Thank you. What can I do in return?'_

"Well, I was going to Littleroot Town to get a Pokemon, but I'm kinda... lost..."

Ninetales nodded. _'Say no more. Come on...'_

"May. I'm May."

212112121221

Eventually, May and Ninetales reached Professor Birch's Lab. The assistant seemed worried about something.

"Sorry, but the Professor is out at the moment. Please wait until he gets back..."

May, however, was not listening, and went right out the door. Ninetales dashed after her.

1221122

Ninetales had no clue why she chased after May, she just knew it was a good idea. There was a nagging doubt that she shouldn't do this, but she ignored it. After all, she didn't trust this girl not to get into trouble.

Eventually, they came to the edge of a cliff. Professor Birch was in a tree, having been chased there by a group of Poochyena.

"Why is he in a tree?"

_'He must have disturbed those Poochyena. We need to help.'_ Quickly, she darted over to a bag, scanning the inhabitants with her mind. She had never been more glad that she had developed the psychic abilities hidden within her kind than now.

One of the bag's inhabitants seemed rebellious, while another was shy. However, it was the third Pokemon Ninetales thought was best. It might not be the cutest, but she believed that it would work. Digging through the bag, she came out with a Poke Ball and ran it over to May.

_'Use this.'_

May threw the Poke Ball, and out came a Wood Gecko Pokemon. "Tree ko!"

"That's..."

_'Treecko, a Wood Gecko Pokémon. At its current level, it can use Leer, Pound, and Absorb.'_

"Got it, Ninetales. Treecko, use Pound!"

"Ko Treecko!" Treecko jumped down the cliff, hitting some Poochyena with his tail. He disappeared into a large battle. May couldn't see what was going on.

_'May, you need to tell Treecko what moves to use. If you don't you'll lose for sure.'_ May nodded and tried to focus.

"Treecko, Absorb!"

The Poochyena, upon feeling this new onslaught, fled, leaving Professor Birch in the tree. He climbed down. "Come on, we have an emergency. This kid has a Pikachu that has too much electricity. They're out there somewhere."

He ran off, leaving May, Treecko, and Ninetales.

"Well, I guess we follow him."

_'I suppose we do.'_

"Treecko Tree."

211212121212

Professor Birch, May, Treecko, and Ninetales arrived at another cliff to see a boy carrying a Pikachu. Suddenly, Pikachu was grabbed by a battery robot.

"I suppose it was too much to hope they'd leave us alone."

"Who are they?"

"Team Rocket. They steal Pokemon, and mostly are after my Pikachu."

No matter how much Pikachu zapped, he couldn't do anything. All of the electricity was just absorbed, except for one stray bolt, which destroyed May's bike. There had to be something they could do.

Ninetales had the solution. Running forward, she jumped and unleashed a blue Flamethrower, causing the machine to overheat. Somehow, likely because of poor building skills, the robot exploded, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

Ninetales was pushed back by the force of the explosion. _'Remind me never to do something like that again.'_

When Ash gasped, May shrugged. "Yeah, she has telepathy. It works for me."

12221211221

Back at Birch's Lab, he determined that Pikachu's electricity levels were back to normal. After that, he turned to May.

"I suppose I should show you the Hoenn region starter Pokemon. There is the Grass-Type, Treecko, the Water-Type, Mudkip, and the Fire-Type, Torchic. Which will you pick?"

"Treecko, definitely."

The Professor handed May Treecko's Poke Ball, five empty Poke Balls, and a Pokedex. May turned to Ash.

"You coming, or what? I was going to go alone, but after what happened to my bike..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Say to be a new trainer in Hoenn, don't you only have to be seven?"

"Yes, but my parents come from Johto and wanted my brother and I to wait before we started out journey. He just turned seven, and is upset he can't come with me."

"I see."

_'Do you have room for one more?'_

"You're coming, Ninetales?"

_'I'm looking for something very important, and if I travel with you, well, safety in numbers, right?'_

"Right."

As the two trainers and three Pokemon left the Lab, it was the beginning of a new journey, and they were ready for it. Still, May couldn't help but wonder how Ninetales had been injured, and how things could have changed if it hadn't happened.

121212212121

Dai: Needless to say, if Ninetales hadn't been injured, things would have been very different. We are here to focus on how this impacts the Pokemon world, as well as make things up to Max.

Verity: We've seen kids his age with Pokemon, he can have Pokemon. It's that simple.


	2. Team Magma Surfaces

Dai: This is going to take a while.

Verity: Let's see... You have plans for the whole series, including much more content... Not to mention converting new episodes to fit different teams... In perpetuity... At least you aren't changing the cast much.

Dai: Yeah. I hate how they can't have Ash stick with the same group. This will be so much better.

Tsukaimon: Does the Gen Six typechart have anything to do with this?

Dai: If only you knew...

Vee-Vee: We own nothing here.

12121212121212

The group was walking to Oldale Town, rather slowly, which Ash pointed out.

"Maybe if you hadn't destroyed my bike."

Ash shook his head. "This is like Misty all over again."

_'Misty?'_

"One of the Gym Leaders in Cerulean City, Kanto. We kinda zapped her bike, too. In our defense, we were fighting a bunch of Spearow and didn't care about anything but survival."

Ninetales winced. Without wanting to, she remembered a similar run-in.

12212112

_A Vulpix gasped as she jumped over the ledge, looking back for her companions. They were nowhere within sight._

_"Spear!"_

_Turning around to face her pursuers, she let lose the largest Ember attack she could possibly manage. The Spearow flapped off, and the Vulpix focused on finding the others._

21212121212

Ninetales blinked back into reality to see an Azurill up ahead. May pulled out a Poke Ball.

_'I recommend weakening it first. Otherwise, you're wasting your time.'_

"Hey, I caught a Caterpie once without weakening it!"

_'Speaking of which, Ash, shouldn't you have brought at least one Pokemon besides Pikachu to Hoenn?'_

"Why does it matter?"

_'For one thing, this place does a lot of Double Battles. In other words, fights where each side has two Pokemon. For another thing, although this region has the lowest age limit to become a Trainer, it is the most treacherous, with it being thirty percent desert and forty percent ocean. That leaves very little room for safe areas.'_

"I'll catch something eventually."

_'It better not catch you first.'_

Meanwhile, May and Treecko were fighting Azurill, or, trying to. The little Polka Dot Pokemon kept jumping out of the way. Eventually, it jumped into some bushes.

"Go after it."

Treecko jumped into the bushes, only to be blasted by three Water Guns from Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill.

"I suppose I should be glad I didn't choose Torchic right now." May commented as Treecko struggled to get up.

12211221

When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy took Treecko, saying that he would be fine in the morning. May immediately asked for a tour of the Center from Ash. Ash complied, showing her around. After that, he made a call to Professor Oak. He and May decided to put off registering for the League until they reached a town with an actual Gym.

Meanwhile, Ninetales was just doing her own thing, more or less, just wandering, when the power randomly went out. Despite being unable to see, using her sense of smell, Ninetales identified the cause. Her fur stood on end as she recognized them.

A group of Team Magma Grunts were locking her friends and Nurse Joy in a closet. One of them stayed behind to guard. His Houndoom stood beside him, ready to fight any rescue attempts. Fortunately, it wouldn't be too hard.

Using Quick Attack, she knocked into Houndoom, pushing it away from the door. The Magma Grunt turned and gasped.

"You!"

_'Leave my friends alone.'_

"You act so brave. You can't do anything. You couldn't protect your last set of friends. What makes you think you can help this group?"

Angered, Ninetales breathed blue flames. The Magma Grunt turned and ran. For a group that used mostly Fire Pokemon, they sure were willing to run from them. Carefully, she levitated the key from his pocket as he fled and put it into the door. After that, she was reduced to jumping and batting her paws until the key turned in the lock. After hitting the knob, everyone tumbled out.

"Thanks, Ninetales."

The fox Pokemon turned and ran for some ruins they passed. She saw Team Magma members coming out.

"Say, I saw that Ninetales earlier."

"The one the boss wants captured? Those friends of hers were great prizes, but he specifically told us to grab the Ninetales with the blue flame if possible."

"She took me by surprise."

"True, but if we see her again, you will be the first one up."

Ninetales backed into the shadows. So, they hadn't given up. Of course, she knew Team Aqua would have similar ambitions involving her. She couldn't run forever. However, she could fight back.

She scolded herself for even thinking about leaving Ash and May behind. They had been implicated in all this just by the misfortune of May being the one to find her. She couldn't let them face two combined evil geniuses on their own.

She headed back to the Center. After all, her friends would be worried about her.

1212211212

The next morning, they checked the Pokemon out of the Center and released them outside. Ninetales was surprised when Ash brought out a Totodile. She hadn't expected him to take her advice.

They set off for Petalburg, ready for adventure.

122111212

Dai: So May will, in fact, be participating in the League. No reason why she can't do both that and Contests. Besides, it gives me more to do.


	3. Max and his Pokemon

Dai: Let's see... Max should use this... And maybe this... definitely this...

Verity: You're giving Max a Pokemon this episode, and still have no idea what it will be?

Tsukaimon: Trust me, nothing owned here.

21211212

"Come on, please? I'm old enough to start my journey." Max kept begging for a Pokemon. He knew that sooner or later, they would crack. Eventually. "When May comes through town, I'll travel with her. Besides, she won't get lost if I go with her."

"Max, not until you're ten."

"But that's three whole years from now!"

After about two hours of this, Norman handed Max a Poke Ball. "You may go on a journey if you can catch a Pokemon with this."

"Thank you!" Max ran out, determined to catch the very best Pokemon he could. Of course, this was not to be, and his first Pokemon was a Zigzagoon that had been hurt by a group of Poochyena prior to meeting him.

21212211212

When Ash, May, and Ninetales arrived in Petalburg, they went to register for the Hoenn League. Next to them was a certain boy.

"Max? How did you get our parents to let you go on a journey?"

"Oh, May. Well, Dad said that if I caught a Pokemon, I could be a trainer."

"And what did you catch?"

Max pulled out a Poke Ball. "Come on out!"

"Zig! Zag! Zigzagoon!"

After they were registered for the League, the three trainers discussed what to do next.

"You have it easy. You can just call up Professor Oak and grab whatever Pokemon you want. We have one apiece."

_'Why not put off this Gym and head for Rustboro? By the time you get there, you should have all caught at least one Pokemon.'_

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Anyway, May, you should go to the Gym. Our parents will want to see what you picked."

"Alright, then."

12212112212

As Ash met May and Max's parents, Ninetales sat by the wall, waiting. Then, the wall exploded.

When the dust settled, there was Team Rocket. Weezing used Smokescreen, and no one could do anything.

1212211212

Everyone looked around. Vigoroth, Treecko, Zigzagoon, and Pikachu were still there. But that meant there was one missing.

"Ninetales!"

12212121

Ninetales could see her friends from the cage. She wanted to tell them that it was a trap, however, they probably wouldn't listen. Ash gave off that vibe. He was just like Jag, too impatient.

There were pit traps on the way, of course. It seemed to be the only thing Team Rocket could actually do.

At that point, Ninetales realized that while the cage might have been made Pika-proof, it was likely not fireproof. It was certainly not meant to handle the intense temperatures of her blue fire. She set about melting the bars. Admittedly, this might not have been the fastest method. However, it was extremely satisfying to burn Meowth to a crisp.

Everyone else was currently running around, trying to get close despite everything in their way.

"Zig!"

Without warning, Zigzagoon approached the cage and rammed it. Being hot, the metal was easily bent, until the gap was wide enough to squeeze out. It was a tight fit. She lost some of the fur on her tail, but she got out fine.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Totodile were practicing making moves more powerful. In other words, Water Gun and Thunderbolt used in rapid succession. It was powerful enough to send them blasting off. Of course, pretty much everything was. Seriously, they could probably get the same results with a Luvdisc. Of course that hadn't been tested, but it was implied.

12211212

Three trainers set off from Petalburg, Ninetales being strangely silent, even for her. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Team Rocket decided on a second target besides Pikachu, but one they were much less likely to successfully get to Giovanni. They really needed to rethink their talents and what they could manage. In all odds, the only reason Giovanni kept them around was for the entertainment value.

Either way, this was her best shot at finding what she was looking for, and getting it back. She would do it, and if she could and keep those traveling with her out of trouble, all the better.

So they kept on moving, Max's Pokenav showing the way, and ready to continue on their adventure.

211221122

Dai: And this is why you do not take days off in the middle of a chapter. Let this be a lesson to all.


	4. Evolution

Dai: I decided to have dream sequence/flashback chapters so you learn about Ninetales' past before anyone else does. Besides, it introduces the others faster.

Tsukaimon: Trust me, we own nothing.

2121212121

She remembered the day she had evolved from Vulpix. Every Pokémon remembered their evolution. There was just something that made it impossible to forget.

The four had gone to Celadon City, and were in the Department Store. She eyed the Sylveon beside her jealously. If she evolved, than she could probably train as a psychic with telepathy and everything.

It probably didn't help that Sylveon weren't common in Kanto anyways. That was the thing with the Eeveelutions. Some were more common in certain regions than others, with the Hoenn region being the only one where they weren't native Pokémon. Of course, any trained Eevee could evolve however they wished.

That kind of power over the elements made the young Fire Pokémon feel outclassed, despite them being on the same level.

So she decided to check out the Evolutionary Stones.

211212212

There it was. A Fire Stone. Just what she needed. It was sitting on a pillow, the only one in the store.

And it was a necklace.

It still worked. She could feel it's power from where she stood. But affording it was something else altogether. After all, the necklace was pure gold.

Now, if she had been an Eevee who wanted to become Vaporeon, there was a Water Stone necklace made out of silver. So she wasn't the only one suffering. She put her paw on the glass.

"You want it, huh?" She nodded, not at all surprised by the voice behind her. Of course, not that the voice's owner could afford it. At least, not without putting a serious dent in their funds, which were mainly for food supplies. After all, staying on the road, one would get hungry. Especially with four travelers.

"How much for the Fire Stone necklace?"

"Only eighteen thousand PokeDollars."

"I'll take it." And there she was, just blatantly ignoring that there were four of them who needed to eat. At least they could live off of Berries or something.

212112122

After leaving the store, the Fire Stone was removed from the necklace. The necklace itself was kept as so not to be a waste of money. It was probably too late for that, however.

She reached out for the stone, touching it with her paw, reveling in the power it promised. She drew strength from it, allowing the glow of evolution to cover her.

When she emerged, her body was changed. Her inner fire seemed stronger somehow. And more than that, there was something hidden, something that she could just sense.

Ninetales had amazing psychic potential, but few ever realized that dream. She made it her goal to be one of those lucky ones that did.

And, as everyone knows, she succeeded.

If only it had been enough for the others.

12211212

Dai: Short, but it's meant to be.


End file.
